The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a biological information measuring apparatus and a biological information measuring method for measuring a blood pressure.
An intra-aortic balloon pumping (IABP) is a circulation assisting apparatus which is widely used for a left ventricle. In an IABP, a balloon catheter is placed in the thoracic descending aorta of a subject, and the balloon is inflated and deflated in synchronization with the pulsation of the heart to pressure-assist the heart to increase oxygen supply to the cardiac muscle and to reduce oxygen consumption by the cardiac muscle.
For example, JP2007-503883A discloses an apparatus having a function of optimally setting the treatment timing of an IABP.
In some cases, during use of an IABP, invasive blood pressure is measured by using a biological information monitor. A biological information monitor measures the maximum, minimum, and average values of the blood pressure for each cardiac cycle, and displays the values on a biological information monitor. However, the blood pressure values displayed on the monitor during use of the IABP are most likely balloon-assisted blood pressure values.
When evaluating effects of the IABP treatment or deciding whether to wean from the IABP, it is important to know the blood pressure originating from the heart of the subject (in other words, the blood pressure value not assisted by the IABP). However, as described above, the biological information monitor may display balloon-assisted blood pressure values. Therefore, doctors or the like may not be able to correctly evaluate effects of the IABP treatment or decide whether to wean from the IABP. Moreover, doctors or the like may not be able to correctly determine the degree of assistance by the IABP. That is, doctors or the like may not be able to obtain accurate blood pressure values during use of the IABP.